


Girlfriends

by mormarninja1



Series: Kinktober 2020 [14]
Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: All characters are age appropriate, Day 14, F/F, Kinktober, NSFW, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:47:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27005299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mormarninja1/pseuds/mormarninja1
Summary: Kinktober Day 14 - FingeringAmy arched into the touch, moaning softly as Blaze’s fingers rubbed her in just the right way.
Relationships: Amy Rose/Blaze the Cat
Series: Kinktober 2020 [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946821
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	Girlfriends

**Author's Note:**

> I’m using @Flowerdicks_ on Twitters Kinktober prompts so please go check them out!

“B-Blaze~!” Amy moaned out her girlfriend’s name as Blaze pulled her underwear down to her knees and slid her fingers over Amy’s labia.   
Her mouth kissing and licking over Amy’s exposed breasts, sucking on a nipple to hear another moan of pleasure leave her pink hedgehog lover. 

Lilac fingers slid past her labia with ease, helped by the saliva that coated them, rubbing over Amy’s clitoris for only a second before sliding back out again. “Blaze please~!” It came as a whine from peach lips and Blaze smiled at her lover before sliding her fingers down to rub circles round Amy’s clitoris. 

Amy arched into the touch, moaning softly as Blaze’s fingers rubbed her in just the right way. Blaze had returned to sucking Amy’s nipple and trailing kisses over her breasts and neck, kissing peach lips with soft passion whenever the moment was right. 

“C-can you...inside?” It’s almost a whisper but Blaze hears her girlfriend’s want and kisses her cheek. “Of course~ Are you close~?” Blaze’s voice is a purr as she slides her fingers lower down Amy’s sex, spreading her lips and rolling her fingers in the slick that’s gathered there. Amy makes a noise between a moan and a whine as Blaze’s fingers play with her, she nods frantically as she thrusts her hips into Blaze’s hand. 

“Best not keep you waiting then~” Blaze slides two fingers into Amy with ease, feeling her walls squeez around them as she begins to slide them in and out.   
Amy rolled her hips to meet Blaze’s fingers, her own hand coming to rub her clit as Blaze started to curl her fingers within her. 

Blaze kissed Amy’s soft lips as she pressed the tips of her fingers into the sweet bundle of nerves that caused Amy to moan her name into their kiss. Blaze sucked and kissed down Amy’s neck, her fingers never stopping as she aimed for that sweet spot with every thrust. Amy’s body was starting to go tense, her moans becoming more and more needy, her breath becoming shaky as she neared her orgasm. 

“Cum for me love~?” Blaze whispers into Amy’s neck as she grinds her fingers against the sweet spot. Amy cried out Blaze’s name as her walls spasmed and squeezed around Blaze’s fingers, her thighs shook and her back arched off the bed. 

Blaze waited for a moment before removing her fingers from Amy’s sex. Looking down at them, coated in wet slick, before wiping them on the sheets.   
Amy kissed her suddenly, it was warm and inviting. A distraction as Amy pushed Blaze back against the bedsheets and crawled on top of her, letting the kiss go they smiled at each other as Amy slowly kissed her way down Blaze’s body to take care of her own needs.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I’m hoping to keep these short so I can get through everyday of Kinktober!  
> Very day has a different Sonic ship (some will make two appearances) so if you wanna read more please follow me!
> 
> And if you see and spelling or grammar mistakes please let me know with a comment!


End file.
